Azura
Azura (アクア Akua, Aqua in the Japanese version) is a playable character and the deuteragonist in Fire Emblem: Fates. She is a Princess of Nohr, but was captured and held prisoner by Hoshido, similar to the Avatar's situation. In the Japanese version, Azura is voiced by Lynn while her singing voice is provided by Renka. In the English version, she's voiced by Rena Strober. Profile Azura was a princess of the Nohrian royal family and daughter of the second Queen Shenmei, but was captured by Hoshido and raised there in similar fashion to the Avatar. She is a gifted songstress and dancer and is seen dancing in a theatre, watched by Garon. The song she sings is if~hitori omou. Although she can get slightly emotional, she is kindhearted and knowledgeable. During battles, she sings to help allies. She has the worst cases of bed hair in the army. Azura's singing holds great, but mysterious powers. If she achieves an S-Support, she will have a son named Shigure and can possibly be the mother of other children except Male Kanna. Shortly before the start of the great war, Azura meets the Avatar and they discover their similar origins and situations. She allies with the Avatar through the story of Fates, regardless of what route they choose. The path chosen also changes the colors of her clothing but only in particular scenes. She still retains her white and blue dress regardless of the paths chosen. Her birthday is March 3rd. Birthright Azura wears a white and blue dress. At one point, she sings and dances before Garon and Nohrian troops. During the dance, she uses her water manipulation abilities, causing Garon slight discomfort. After Garon is defeated, Azura collapses and dissolves into water as the result of overusing her necklace's power, with the Avatar bursting into tears. In the ending, they converse with Azura's spirit by the lakeside where they first met her before Azura disappears and Ryoma calls them back. Conquest Azura wears a dark blue and purple dress that comes with a facial veil. Like in Birthright, she sings and dances before Garon and Nohrian troops, although as a mysterious songstress. The dance causes even more pain to Garon compared to the dance in Birthright. After the dance, Iago notices Garon is in pain and attempts to capture the songstress as he believes that she had inflicted a curse on him during the dance. After Kumagera appears and attempts to end Garon's life to end the war, Azura surprises the Avatar, who did not see her leave her seat during the performance and like the other Nohrian troops, are unaware that she was the mysterious songstress. As in Birthright, Azura overuses the necklace's power against the possessed Takumi instead, with the Avatar and herself knowing full well it would kill her. Later, as the Avatar meets Azura one last time at the lake, she dissolves into light. The Avatar thanks her for everything, and Xander calls them back. Neutral Azura will accompany the Avatar if they decide to side with neither group. This is the only route in which she lives. This also confirms that Azura is the Avatars cousin by blood through their mother's Shenmei and Mikoto which are sisters. It's also explained that Garon isn't her father; Azura's father and Shenmei's first husband was the former King of the mysterious realm of Touma, murdered by the Avatar's birth father Anankos. Shenmei and an infant Azura ran away from Touma and reached for Nohr, becoming a part of the royal family until Shenmei's death and Azura's kidnapping. Azura crowns the Avatar as the new ruler of Touma at the end of the route, becoming their personal adviser. If the male Avatar marries Azura, she will rule Touma alongside him as Touma's new queen. In Game Base Stats Chapter 5 - Mother and Child * Inventory when rejoining in Conquest Chapter 9 - An Ordeal Once Again Vulnerary, Chest Key Growth Rates |25% |60% |25% |80% |80% |60% |15% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | +1 | +3 | 0 | -3 | 0 |} Class Sets 'Base Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Elise= |-|Sakura= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} *'''Azura will receive whatever secondary class that the male Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. However, she can only get the Herb Merchant, Lance Fighter, Oni Savage, and Wyvern Rider classes from the Avatar and only if that is his secondary class. |-|Takumi= |-|Silas/Xander= |-|Leo/Odin= |-|Arthur/Flannel= |-|Benoit= |-|Lazward= |-|Kaze/Saizou= |-|Zero= |-|Jakob= |-|Asama= |-|Hinata/Ryoma/Subaki= |-|Tsukuyomi= Supports '''Romantic Supports * Avatar (Male) * Jakob * Kaze * Silas Nohr * Lazward * Odin * Xander * Benoit * Flannel * Arthur * Leo * Zero Hoshido * Subaki * Hinata * Nishiki * Saizou * Ryoma * Takumi * Tsukuyomi * Asama Other Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Elise * Hinoka * Sakura * Shigure * Any of Azura's other children Etymology Azura comes from the word azure, a shade of blue. Aqua, her name in the Japanese version, is the Latin word for water. It is also a greenish-blue color. Trivia *Azura has two different voice actresses in Japanese: her normal voice actress is Lynn while her singing voice is provided by Renka. This has already been seen in the Fire Emblem series when other characters had to sing (like Ashunera and Sephiran in Radiant Dawn and possibly Micaiah). *Her official artwork and portraits depicts her wielding the Blessed Lance. *In her Hoshido dance, she seems sad and dances gracefully. In her Nohr dance, she seems to have a will to really hurt, and possibly kill Garon, most likely because she knows more about his evil intentions if you join Nohr. *Azura placed in the top ten of the Famitsu Popularity Poll at 8th place, and 1st place in the top ten married poll as well. *Azura's birthday, March 3, falls under the sign Pisces and evokes the element of water. *There were rumors about Azura being a potential love interest for the Female Avatar, based on some files that depicted a potential brother-sister talk between Shigure and a Female Kanna. This was ultimately debunked when no traces of a potential S-Support talk between Azura and the Female Avatar were found. Still, it has has led to speculation about the existing talks and the ideas behind them, ranging from the possibility of choosing between Male or Female Kanna if the Male Avatar marries Azura, to Azura probably giving birth to twin Kannas. *Azura shares many traits with Lucina since both have blue hair, both have something similar on their hair and both about the same height, they want to bring peace back and both are mostly calm and caring. Gallery Azura Concept Art 1|Azura Concept Art Azura Concept Art2#.jpg|Azura Concept Art File:Kozaki Aqua live sketch.jpg|Sketch of Azura drawn by Yusuke Kozaki during a livestream for the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:Aqua official artwork.jpg|Artwork of Azura by Yusuke Kozaki AquaSketch-.jpg|Azura Cipher Sketch File:FE0 Azura.png|Artwork of Azura in the Cipher Trading Card Game. File:FE0 Azura2.png|Artwork of Azura in the Cipher Trading Card Game. cipher3-azura-azura.png|Azura Cipher 3 Cards Azura.jpg|Azura Cipher 4 Card Azura5.jpg|Azura Cipher 5 Card Azura6.jpg|Azura Cipher 6 Card File:Aqua_hoshido_colour.jpg|Screenshot of Azura in her Hoshido colors File:FEF Azura2.gif|Azura in her Nohr colors. File:FEF Azura4.gif|Azura's Hoshido dance. File:FEF_Azura3.gif|Azura's Nohr dance. File:FEF Azura5.gif|Azura during a cutscene, begging the Avatar not to look at her. File:FEF Azura.gif|Azura restrained by the Avatar, asking them only to kill her as "yourself". File:Azura death cutscene.jpg|Azura talking to the Avatar before dissolving into water and dying. File:C-28ED.jpg|Azura talking to the Avatar after crowning them the ruler of Touma Azura confession.jpg|Azura's confession scene. File:FEF Azura Twitter Icon.png|Azura's official twitter icon. File:Aqua portrait.png|Azura's portrait. File:imageazura.jpg|Azura's battle model as a Singer. File:FEF Aqua My Room Model.png|Azura's model for My Room. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters